Hanging by My Coat tails
by educatingretard
Summary: Akatsuki look a little different:Lord Itachi has drinking issues,The Honourable Deidara is an up and coming artist in the 1800s, and desperately in need of someone to accept his rather radical artbang ideas...But will Lord Sasori agree to be his patron?
1. Chapter 1 : Night at Drury Lane

**Hanging by My Coat tails**

Akatsuki as you have never seen them…

**Chapter One: A night at Drury Lane.**

The heavy red velvet curtains swung back one last time after an uproarious encore at the famed Drury Lane Theatre. Deidara wiped something from his eye and turned to his rather bored companion. "Truly", He said with a voice full of emotion, "that was a beautiful Tragedy"

"Truly, Deidara" came the quiet, cynical voice of his closest friend, Uchiha Itachi "Your life is a Tragedy." Itachi shook his head disgustedly, a few strands of dark hair falling into his dark eyes that were narrowed, as he eyed the stage with his lip curled.

"Come now, Itachi, even you must have felt the emotion and pain in Lady Ophelia. And that last scene with Hamlet..." He trailed off and gestured with his gloved hands, unable to articulate his admiration of Drury Lane's finest Cast. "It was thrilling, admit it."

Itachi stifled a yawn. "Next time, if we must go to the Theatre, at least let me arrange for a box in Covent Garden." He eyed a rather rowdy crew of footmen lurch out of the Theatre disgustedly." At least then I would not be forced to be in an enclosed space with these…commoners."

"You are _Insufferable_", Deidara sighed, carefully placing a strand of blond hair that was out of place behind his ear.

"Thank you. Now, let's leave, I shall need immeasurable amounts of scotch to rid myself of the memory of second rate actors in this cramped Hellhole" He drawled, as they both began to make their way out of the Theatre, followed by Itachi's manservant.

The rather burly man jostled Deidara's arm, and he turned. The man gave a gruff apology, and Deidara turned back to The Uchiha Heir.

" I say, do you still have to put up with that awful manservant following you about? He muttered discreetly.

"Yes. It is apparent that my Father's friends does not trust me as my Brother's Guardian and hired this ape to follow my every move", Itachi hissed, his voice containing more than a trace of rage. Friend his

Deidara looked at his friend oddly. It had not been three months since the passing of The Lord and Lady Uchiha and yet… It was almost as though he did not care about his parents, on the subject of their death he could not show anything but indifference. Except for Sasuke. _Yes_, Deidara thought to himself, smiling fondly as aforementioned "ape" flagged a hack for them both. _I do believe that Sasuke is the only relative whom upon he will bestow more than a cold indifference. Earl_

They both climbed into the hack (except for Itachi's bodyguard), who went up on top with the cabby. Deidara continued to study his friends profile in the pale moonlight that spilled through the window, ant the fleeting light of various gas lamps as the hackney cab made its way to Cavendish Square, where Itachi was staying with his Uncle Obito, whom his Father's friends did _not_ approve of. His uncle, despite being a man of high standing was by some considered a man who was more interested in the more… frivolous things in Life, rather than his rather dull duties as Earl, more often found betting on a horse than taking care of the extensive Uchiha Grounds that were placed in his care. Itachi, being 18 had not come into the age that his father had placed on his will in case of his passing, so the care of the grounds went to the rather flighty Obito, even though the Title of Marquess of Mexborough went to Itachi.

Itachi's eyes where half closed, only a slit of his onyx irises were visible, gleaming in the pale light which made his pale skin seem creamy and flawless, The arch of his eyebrows and the sheer structure of his cheekbones seemed to accentuate the arrogant expression which rarely left his face, and his log, ebony hair was tied back neatly into a ponytail. Deidara tilted his head to one side and frowned. The one time he did not have his drawing materials on his person, was the one time he had a perfect subject, and a lovely setting

"I know I'm handsome", Itachi stated as he inclined his head slightly to face intently staring companion, "but your evident admiration for me is only serving to increase my vanity"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You, Uchiha, are nothing but vanity." He swiftly changed the subject, not wishing to tell His Friend his sudden urge to capture his devastatingly handsome profile on paper. He instead changed the subject smoothly.

"I was actually wondering how Sasuke was doing at School," he said delicately. Itachi's face fell, and his features looked more morose than usual at the mention of his younger Brother.  
"I do not think School is the best place for him right now," he said thoughtfully." I think I shall arrange for him to have a tutor, and let him stay here with Uncle and I."

"Indeed. I did now how you were going to pay the school fees and your whisky bills," Deidara said saucily as the carriage came to a halt, and he opened the door and stepped out. Itachi came out straight after him and eyeballed him murderously.  
" I do not," he said coldly "have as drinking problem."  
"Of course not", Deidara hurried to pacify his easily offended friend. "But a Tutor will be cheaper than school, and what on earth will you do with all that extra money?" He winked at his friend and went up the steps to a dark, polished door, one of the grandest looking one in the square and knocked boldly upon the door.

The butler opened the Door. "Good evening, Master Deidara, Lord Uchiha." He droned.

Itachi nodded, and walked into the building. "Is uncle at home?" He asked, walking straight into the Drawing room and making for the drinks cabinet. Deidara rolled his eyes again and sat down on the Divan in the immaculately presented and tastefully decorated room. The butler nodded, and left the two men to tell the Earl of his nephews return.

"See?" Deidara said slyly. "Straight to your old friend..." as he watched Itachi pour himself a drink

"Deidara, I find it interesting that you are the only one who has noticed this particular 'problem' of mine". He growled, facing away from the triumphantly grinning blonde. They both waited in companionable silence for about a half a minute.

"Itachi, Dear fellow, one of these days you will drink yourself to death", came the amused voice of Obito Uchiha from the doorway, as he beamed affectionately upon his nephew who was currently downing a scotch standing in his usual place near the drinks cabinet.

"Oh, Earl, it is not as though my Lord has a **_drinking problem_**" Deidara said lazily, putting extra emphasis on the last two words, while gazing into Itachi's furious dark eyes over the rim of the scotch glass.

Obito smirked in the true fashion of the Uchiha's. "Indeed not, although my whisky bills have increased slightly during his stay". He then sat down next to Deidara, crossing his legs and placing his arms over the back of the divan in a leisurely fashion.

"I'm not sure that they were at all low even before I came to stay with you, uncle…" Itachi said innocently, placing the glass down and coming to sit on a chair opposite them both. He leaned forward

"Actually I hoped to ask you a favour, Uncle."

"Oh? Got yourself into a spot of bother?" His Uncle enquired, eyeing him questioningly

"Not quite. How would you feel if I pulled Young Sasuke out of school, so he could come and stay here? I think…ah... I would much prefer him to have a tutor here where I can keep an eye on him and his education, rather than keep him at that school when it would probably be best for him to be with…family." Itachi faltered over this last word, and glanced away for an instant, before facing His Uncle once more

"I think that is a marvellous idea! How old is the little tyke now, 11? 12?"

"15." Itachi said dryly. He leant back, his relief hidden from his friend and uncle. He had been worried that his uncle would not approve, and The Earl had been in no temper to go back to the extensive Manor that he owned in Mexborough, and leave London and all its…distractions behind." But would you not object to sharing your home for an indifferent amount of time? I do protest Uncle-"

"My dear boy, that is of no consequence! It is just as you say: we are all family! I have not seen young Master Sasuke in a while and after that dreadful accident with your dear mother and father, God Rest their souls, we should all be very glad of lot more Uchiha's around this hole." His uncle finished his passionate speech on an irritable note, he was not at all fond of the constant filth that surrounded London in the summer months, and the heat almost made the stench unbearable.

"You would not say that if you had heard that I have found us tickets at the very last moment for Almacks", a voice at the door said, and all turned their heads to see the Honourable Hatake Kakashi standing at the door. A very flustered butler hovered behind him I

"I am most apologetic my Lord, he burst in quite unannounced-"

"That's quite all right, Jenks, its just Kakashi, Obito said graciously, waving a hand.

"Hatake, how on earth did you get tickets for Almacks? It's Tuesday night!"

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "I assure you, no task is beyond my extraordinary skills.

Deidara sat up straight, "I say, Hatake, How many have you got there?"

"Enough to take a convent", Kakashi said, his eye crinkling into a smile. Itachi found himself a little baffled by the man's rather outlandish sense of humour. He seemed a lot like his Uncle, who was now smiling widely at his friend.

"Well, I won't ask how you got a hold of them...But I will accept them. And I am sure that Itachi and Deidara would enjoy an evening out also". He turned his smile to his young nephew and his friend.

Itachi gave a weak smile in return to his uncle's statement as he found himself in a quandary. He hated dancing and could think of nothing less appealing that an evening of doing so, but how could he refuse without seeming rude? _Maybe Deidara will say something. He knows that I hate dancing_. He kept his gaze on the signet ring on his finger that rested on the arm of the chair, laying all his hopes on Deidara's dubious good nature.

"Thank you indeed, Mr. Hatake I should enjoy it immeasurably! And I am sure that Itachi would also!"

Itachi's head snapped up, and glared at Deidara, who smiled sweetly at his friend, as though in anticipation of tomorrow night's festivities.

**_Later that evening_**.

Itachi sat on the window seat that was in his spacious bedchamber before he went to sleep, unconscious of the large clock in the hallway chiming Twelve. A small strand of dark hair skittered across his forehead in the light breeze that was coming from the open window, as though trying to escape from the pale moonlight that spilled through the large window.

His mind played back the small tidbit of conversation from earlier with Obito._  
"…after that dreadful accident with your dear mother and father, God Rest their souls…"  
_Itachi leaned forward, a slight, cool breeze from the window slithering into his room and moving the hairs that came loose from his ponytail across his forehead._  
Yes..._he mused to himself, a small smile playing about his lips_...Accident._


	2. Chapter 2 : Lord Sasori

**Hanging by My Coat tails**

**Chapter Two: Lord Sasori**

Uchiha Itachi stoically stood staring at the melee of bright colours as the enchanting music went straight over his head. He frowned directly at a group of women who were flirting their fans at him and giggling at his solemn expression.

He sighed. He was sick and tired of the evening already and according to Deidara it had barely begun. He scowled at Deidara, who was whirling an attractive brunette with ease along the dance floor to the Allemande that was playing. It was his fault that he was here and now he would have to stay, if only to keep face. He would look ridiculous now if he left almost upon entering Almacks.

His attention was caught far a moment, he could see his Uncle Obito getting some punch with Hatake. He would go to join them, but sheer boredom and a numbing feeling of dislike for Deidara was keeping him in his solitary position, standing there in a prime vantage point for standing alone and watching other people dance.

Suddenly he felt eyes boring into him. He casually scanned the room, pretending not to notice till he had identified the culprit.

It was a young man, who looked slightly younger than him, and wore an expression that was similar to his own, but there was a curiosity in his gaze as he stared at The Marquess.

Itachi wrinkled his nose delicately and looked away, back toward the dancing, and did not look back till he felt the man's presence right next to him.

"Itachi." he heard the man say in an amused voice.

"Sasori". Itachi said, inclining his head slightly in acknowledgement. Only these two could address each other so informal, as their ranks were of the same high standing.

"Where is this artist that you promised me? I got your message but last Thursday, and yet you still have to bring him to my seat in London." Sasori said, as he joined Itachi in watching the dancers.

"I had no idea that you were in London, old friend," Itachi said, smirking slightly. "But it is fortunate that you are here, for your elusive new prodigy is here also."

Sasori's eyebrows shot up. "I thought that we were to meet pre-arranged, for did you not say that he was opposed to joining me?"

"He is. But this is my revenge for him making me come to this nonsense," Itachi said, his voice taking a derisive dip as he glared at the unwitting Deidara, whose dance had ended and he was making his way toward the quietly talking men.

"Itachi," Deidara flashed a grin of pure mischief, wondering at his friend's smug smile." I hope you are enjoying yourself, yet I wonder that you do not dance."

Sasori looked intently at the man. Deidara's long hair shone under the lights and his bright, almost indigo eyes gleamed impishly, and his suit looked fresh and crisp, a simple black evening coat with a spotless cravat, his collar points high in keeping with fashion.

Sasori quirked an eyebrow at the man's bold manner when speaking to Itachi. _They either must be very good friends or he must be extremely rude..._

"Do not worry for me, my dear Deidara, but instead let me introduce you to my good friend, Lord Sasori." Itachi said smoothly.

Deidara's face, which had been full of high spirits a few moments ago, drained of all its colour.

"Ah…Yes, Lord-Yes indeed-un-am- so...un...Sasori- I mean...So Sorry, not, Sasori, un.

What was that? Of course!"

And with that rather garbled sentence, Deidara walked straight past the amused Lords and toward another group of people, who looked rather puzzled at his abrupt change in demeanour, but nevertheless greeted him cordially.

Deidara shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the embarrassment he felt clutching at his throat. He immediately flashed an amiable smile at one of the ladies in the group that he had joined. "My word, Cousin Kurenai, you get prettier every time I see you"

She giggled at the younger man. "Indeed, I do not see you that often for you to say that."

"Forgive my mistake. I will remedy it with the simple input that you look ravishing tonight."

She held out her hand. "Come; take a turn about the room with me, cousin. I have not spoken to you in a while." He took her hand courteously and bowed to the others in her group. "Excuse us." He said, and turned away from them, and walked slowly around the hall with his cousin.

Sasori watched the young blonde walk in the opposite direction with a young lady.

"What the devil is the mater with him?" He said, a curious smile flitting across his good looking features.

"Deidara, though he may not show it, is in desperate need of a Patron, and someone to fund his artwork." Itachi droned, lazily staring at his furiously blushing friend.

"Ah yes, the whole art is a Bang concept", Sasori nodded his head." I read of it in an article. It sounds expensive indeed."

"It is, especially with the amount of gunpowder he insists on using". Itachi shook his head. "However, He seems to take a disliking to asking for favours, and has some prejudice against working with you. I personally do know what it is, but have no qualms about using it to my advantage", Itachi said, noting that Deidara sent a small glare toward him and gave his customary smirk in return.

"What does this matter to me? His _obvious_ aversion to me cannot be so strong that he is willing to sacrifice his career?" Sasori said incredulously.

"Well… He is very stubborn. He may do so. I am afraid my fun may have pushed him over the edge…"Itachi smiled again, but there was a trace of guilt in his voice. "I apologise."

Sasori sighed. "It is of no consequence, I assure you. I will ask him myself to meet so I can discuss this. Personally." He returned his piercing gaze to Deidara, intensely staring at the dark blue eyes that immediately looked away…

_**Later, that very same evening.**_

Deidara sipped at the punch that Hatake had just handed him, slightly out of breath from dancing the Sir Roger with a very energetic redhead…what was her name now? Deidara pushed her out of his mind, no matter; he did not remember half of his dancing partners.

Hatake chuckled. "You are quite popular, young sir, I applaud you."

"Indeed, it is these young Ladies who give me no peace, "he returned, flashing a suave smile at another lady across the room.

"Where is the Marquess?" Hatake inquired his eyes unconsciously following Obito as he conversed with a group of men around his age.

"Over there" said Deidara disgustedly, gesturing flippantly across the room where the Marquess was deep in conversation with Sasori…still.

He shuddered. He gazed at Lord Sasori, unconsciously noting almost every detail: the pale, serious eyes that sometimes crinkled in cynical amusement, the broad shoulders, slim hands and delicately attractive features. His lips were a perfectly straight line, slightly pouted; but it suited his serious face, somehow. Deidara tilted his head as he continued to look intently at him, but flushed and averted his gaze when their eyes met, mentally reprimanding himself for being caught gawking at the man.

_And not the first time this evening_, he winced, feeling the intensity of he man's gaze on the side of his head as he pretended to scan the ballroom.

"I say, Deidara, are you alright?" Kakashi peered curiously at the other man, his tone concerned.

Deidara nodded vigorously. "I assure you, I am feeling quite all right."

Hatake continued to look concerned but said nothing. He instead returned to watching Obito as he laughed uproariously at something someone had just said to him.

"I am sorry to hear of Obito's trouble at the horses", Deidara said, a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth as he changed the subject to the last topic of conversation that the two men had discussed while getting a drink.

Kakashi gave a quiet laugh. "He made a hasty bet and paid for it dearly." He continued in a lower, more confidential tone. "I am worried; however, for the added cost of living with Itachi, and now Sasuke, he should be acting more responsibly."

Deidara frowned. "Surely they should have enough money? They are, after among the most respected and highest standing in London, and perhaps England."

"Not at the rate that Obito Uchiha spends." Kakashi sighed "It is all well and good to have a good time, but he should think of the example he is setting for Itachi and Master Sasuke now also. "

"Hatake, my dear fellow, did someone put something in your punch while I was not looking?" Deidara gave a merry laugh. "What is this serious fit? Are you so concerned for Sasuke and Itachi that you are convinced that they cannot look after themselves!"

Kakashi joined in the laugh. "Yes, I cannot think what has come over me. I am acting far beyond my years when I should be acting a few years younger!"

"Damn straight". Deidara clapped the older man on the back. "Now, if I hear one more solemn word out of you this evening I shall pitch you out the window."

Kakashi's eye slit in amusement and wilfulness "I should like to see you try" he said, and indeed, there was a mild hilarity at the young, slender man of near six foot jokily threaten the older, slightly heavier man who was a few inches above six foot.

**_Hardwick School for Boys, Devonshire_**

_**The same time**_

Sasuke picked up a heavy ring off the dresser next to him. He sighed, and held it, unblinking.

Viscount of Mexborough.

He turned his head to see his cousin Neji sit down on the bed next to him.

His pale eyes met Sasuke's dark ones. "I am sorry to see you leave, cousin. Perhaps we shall meet in London."

"I am sure of that, but I will be staying in Cavendish Square." Sasuke looked away "With Uncle and Itachi."

Neji frowned. "That is not too near Mayfair. I hope to see you anyway.

A silence passed. Sasuke spoke up again, but his voice was different, showing that his mind had not been on his relocation

"It will be odd…being in London again. Without-" here Sasuke could not go on. He bent his head and threw the signet ring across the room and then bounded off the bed, impatient with his show of emotion, small though it was.

Neji said nothing, but gazed at his cousin who stood with his head bent beside the drapes staring out at the wild Devonshire coast through the one large window at the end of the dormitory that they shared.

Sasuke stood, only the wind and the waves witnessing the single tear that ran down his face as he numbly watched the waves smash onto the unyielding coast.

_Mother…Father…_

AC: Just as a change...Itachi is NOT an Earl; I will edit the first chapter, he is a Marquess. I will make only one other change, I shall make Obito an earl, but as Itachi's younger brother, unless Itachi dies (NOT going to happen), Sasuke is a Viscount.

Yes Kakashi was a little OOC, but this is a bit of a recurring theme that I wanted to include. Despite being carefree and dashing, Kakashi has a bit of a serious streak that he sometimes shows in the anime, and has a bit of a steadying effect on Obito.

I will be following the manga in that yes, Itachi's parents were murdered, and by him.

Sasuke and Itachi have such a cute relationship that I am not sure if I should let him find out that Itachi did it.

This is so much fun… I love making random and subtle connections with the manga; it's like playing an elusive mind game with myself. The whole art-is-a-bang concept of Deidara's, (you can find this in the Manga) and Deidara's little speech impediment when he gets nervous: Un ("Ah…Yes, Lord-Yes indeed-un-am- so...un...Sasori- I mean...So Sorry, not, Sasori, un.)…I find the whole so sorry Sasori thing so funny.

I am going to stop there. It ruins the game if I point them out.

Please, rate and review, but don't hesitate to criticise: just because I am relatively new to this doesn't mean I am not open to criticism, so if there is anything wrong (such as being the only one enjoying these "subtle" connections, jumping from idea to idea waaay too fast) please tell me that I can fix it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 : Lapsing Souchong Part One

I do apologise for getting this chapter out so very late. Believe you me, there were several good and relevant reasons for this, but I won't bore you with them.

**Hanging by My Coat tails**

**Chapter Three: Lapsing Souchong - Part One**

Deidara straightened his jabot nervously. His meeting with Lord Sasori was at three o'clock, and it was now a quarter to two….he should be ready soon if he was to make it to Grosvenor Square in time. He heard a knock at the door, and, cast one last look at his person in the large looking glass in his bedchamber before saying a very weary "Come in".

The housekeeper, Margaret Hill entered. "Sir, The Honourable Hatake Kakashi is downstairs."

"Thank you, Meg. How do I look?" He said, speaking affectionately to the housekeeper who was his image consultant, a most competent spy and most loyal servant.

She looked him up and down. He held his breath, as her eyes took in his attire from head to toe. He had been getting ready since half eleven, much to the household's amusement, who had never seen their free and easy, never-at-a-loss Master so nervous.

"Dear, why didn't you leave out your jabot so that I could iron it, look you?" She said finally her tone holding a touch of remorse.

He looked down, and his face creased into a worried expression.

"Its not that creased, is it?" He said, in such a forlorn voice that Meg could not help smiling. He continued to look down at the offending article of clothing. "I thought it only had to be very clean…How creased is it?" He said, casting her look of such bewildered helplessness that she laughed.

"Not creased at all, sir, forgive me, I was only teasing. Not, get you downstairs to Master Hatake lest he think you have met with some mischief."

He clasped her hand fondly. "Thank you, Meggie. Now!" He said, with a face like he was off to the hangman, letting her hand go and marching downstairs grimly.

"Hatake!" Deidara said, striding into the drawing room with the air of a martyr. "I leave, to my fate."

"And I to watch you do so", said Hatake, amusedly. "Did you look at your jabot this morning?"

Deidara whirled around and gave Mrs Hill a stricken glance.

"I mean no harm, Deidara, it is a small joke between your housekeeper and I" Kakashi said, sounding, as always pleased with something. _Most likely himself_, Deidara fumed, as he swept out of the room. "Well **_I_ **see nothing funny about it", he angrily calling over his shoulder, as he stepped lightly down the steps of his fashionable house in Chelsea toward the open top barouche that was waiting outside the house. Kakashi, who being as tall as he was found no difficulty in coming straight out the house after him, whistling softly. Once they were both seated, the two bays pulling the carriage smartly cantered down the road as Deidara held the reins, in the direction of Lord Sasori's lodgings in London.

Unbidden, Deidara's mind drifted back to that fateful night at Almacks, two days ago, when the whole mess had begun…

**_Two nights back, Almacks. One of the Halls_**

"And so, I said, well, my Lord, if you have such an aversion to bagatelle, might I suggest that you stay away from London altogether?" A raucous laugh arose from the group from where Deidara and Kakashi stood, as Deidara related one of his many hilarious anecdotes.

He joined in the laugher, and sipped his punch. It was nearly 11 o clock, and he felt distinctly triumphant. Obito had asked them to come away a little earlier than usual, after leaving a few hours before to see a man about a horse (Deidara shook his head: At this hour? Indeed, the Uchiha's were odd fish, the lot of them.), making it altogether even easier to avoid Lord Sasori. He had managed to, the whole evening and leaving Almacks would make it that much easier.

""Oh Blast, he said, affecting surprise as he looked down at his watch. "I didn't see the time? Hatake, we must be off, I do hope-"

Deidara stopped, as he felt someone place their hand on his upper arm. "I do hope", came a smooth, low voice from behind him, "that I may speak to you before you leave."

Deidara felt his face colour up at the man touching him so familiarly, and a being caught out. _Just when I was about to leave_, he wailed inwardly, as he followed Lord Sasori into a small antechamber near the entrance to the Dance hall.

Lord Sasori immediately sat, appearing quite at his ease as he crossed his legs and placed an arm over the back of the chair languidly, his odd, pale eyes that were fringed with dark, thick lashes fixed on Deidara, who considered sitting down, but then realised that if he could think of an excuse fast enough, it was best to be on his feet. His mind seemed foggy with the amount of punch that he had drunk, he would be lucky to remember his date of birth.

_Perhaps he will say something_. Deidara though, struggling to throw off the effects of thee alcohol and desperately trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"I do not wonder about your distaste for offer of patronage from me, and that is merely because I do not care for it." Deidara fidgeted at this rather blatant dismissal of him "However, should you wish to continue your artistic career I suggest that you pay heed to the offer I wish to make."

"Yes?" said Deidara, wondering why it was so hard to get his words out. Really, but he was most uncomfortable. The unfathomable blush that had shown up on his face when Sasori touched him still had not faded and his palms were sweating, and he was conscious of Lord Sasori staring at him most audaciously as he addressed the sheepishly embarrassed Gentleman.

"Come to my seat in Grosvenor Square tomorrow and we shall talk of it, for I should not like to keep you from your business" retuned the other, staring at his pearly white gloves, in a manner that suggested that they held far more interest than anything else in the room.

"I do apologise, but I have plans tomorrow. Completely unavoidable." Deidara was quickly regaining confidence.

Sasori quirked a brow. "Oh? What plans might those be?" He said, managing to say the question without sounding at all concerned.

Deidara flicked his hair over his shoulder in a blasé manner and returned, haughtily "it does not concern you at all and I am afraid I am not at liberty to say."

"Very well. But what of the day after that?"

"Hard luck, my Lord. I have plans for that day also", Deidara said instantly, in a flurry of daring. _It would not do good to refuse him thrice_, he winced, looking quickly at the door behind him. _I should leave before he can ask me again. Really, but this is _**most**_ tiresome_

"Actually, my Lord, I am indisposed," Deidara said, as he turned to leave "I have some business to see the Earl about, do excuse-" I

"Stay." came the quiet command from Sasori. "I am tired of requests. You will come to my house in Grosvenor Square and we will discuss this at length." He said, languidly, a hint of impatience in his smooth, cultured tone.

"I think **_not"_**. Deidara was furious, his gloved hands were clenched into fists.

"On the contrary, I know you shall. Despite your rather" he eyed Deidara long blonde hair with cynically amused eyes, "feminine appearance you may or may not have all the physical strength of a man. However, I did not come for an argument; I came to give you a proposition; it would be in your interest to take heed, for Dancing Halls- **_enjoyable_** as such diversions are-" (here he gave a smile that did not reach his steely, pale eyes) "don't pay tailor bills, and I understand that you have rather a lot of those."

Deidara shook slightly, his fury quite apparent. Usually, he kept his temper very well, but this man was not only downright disrespectful he was-

"Maybe, just…" Sasori stood, looking Deidara straight in his eyes, his gaze unwavering. He took a step toward him, and then another, till their noses were barely half an inch from one another. Deidara's eyes were slanted in resentment, dark blue peeping out from between his blonde eyelashes as he met the eyes of Sasori. _Audacious man!_ He thought -but the thought as not as alacritous as usual, it was almost as though the effect of the drink was returning.

"Maybe", Sasori whispered, his breath grazing Deidara's lips that were not quite two centimeters away. Deidara stood, caught. His heart was thumping and racketing away in his ribcage like a crazed animal as he stared into those light, almost white eyes…his breath stuck in his throat refusing to move, let him _breathe_…

"Maybe you will see sense…" a devious smile curled those perfect lips "…for once." Sasori swept straight past him and went out of the antechamber, leaving Deidara completely immobile, in the middle of the small room to wonder what on earth had just passed.

_I don't even know his actual address_, he thought numbly after a few minutes had passed. He forced his legs to work and made his way out of the room.

He glared at an unwitting Itachi who was conversing with a friend of Obito's. _Itachi_…

The thought ran through Deidara's head and he glared at his friend. _Just you wait_…

Itachi pulled out a handkerchief and sneezed. _Damn dust gets everywhere_, he thought, annoyed.

"This is it", muttered Kakashi, as he saw the turning that would lead them off Oxford Street and toward Grosvenor Square his previous high spirits gone. Deidara's mood had affected his driving somewhat and Kakashi was relieved that he had refused Mrs. Hill's offer of tea and scones while waiting for Deidara. He sneaked a look at the man, wondering at his grim expression, while trying to desperately hang on to the seat of the carriage in a most furtive manner. _I wonder what it is that causes such resentment..._ He thought to himself. He himself was too easygoing to have such a grudge at present, and rather lazy. Hate took effort, and Kakashi did not like to involve himself with such an emotion unless there was something in it for himself, some sort of end in sight.

Sasuke stood at the window, watching the carriages roll past in the brief sunshine after days of drizzle in the capital, waiting for his Uncle and Itachi to come downstairs. He had refused their offer of meeting him at the station and had made his way to Cavendish Square by himself. He had not been in the mood for company, and had simply written a missive to his uncle saying that he would make his own way to his residence. He briefly remembered a conversation with a boy in his form, Naruto. Odd, he had never spoken to him before but the one conversation he had had with him just before he left had stuck in his mind.

He closed his eyes, remembering the blond boy's nervous smile, his sharp, blue eyes and his hesitant voice.

"_Sasuke…"_

"Sasuke? Is that you? My Dear boy, it's been years!" came Obito's booming voice behind him, and shook him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke took a deep breath and faced his uncle and Brother, his insides churning with a mixture of nerves and fatigue.

AC: Ah yes, in both Sasuke's POV and Deidara's, there was, or rather will be Lapsing Souchong, which I got the inspiration for in Marks and Spencer's yesterday… Genius…¬¬…

Margaret is a completely random character…I did not want to have all the Naruto characters, especially for the little parts like housemaids etc. I know that's a bit weird but I don't think that Margaret would suit the name Moegi more, I am trying to set all the characters to parts that would suit them the most.

By the by…. while I was writing this, my friend looked over my shoulder and asked me what the hell Lapsing Souchong was, so for anyone else who doesn't know, it's a type of tea. Yeah…I may not update tomorrow, it's my birthday (fifteen at long bloody last) and I will be pretty busy the whole day. So the day after that, I **will** nick the modem back from my mother (who took it, claiming that I spend too long on the computer. It is quite lucky that I have no aversion whatsoever to pilfering confiscated items from her, otherwise you would be looking at a story with updates very far between) I should be able to get back on here and write-I mean, _post_ **Chapter Four Lapsing Souchong – Part Two** and **Chapter Five: Paintings, Protégés and Cream**. Sound interesting? Good! That was the intention.

Rate, Review, Criticise (if there is something that catches your eye) and all that jazz. And a couple of "Happy Birthdays!" would be lovely. Not necessary. But would be appreciated all the same.


End file.
